Hate Only Half
by KoNekoKoala
Summary: A girl born as Half a vampire who has not yet awakened. All she has is her cat. Later On she awakens and develops a crush on a certain silver haired comittee member. He hates all vampires but he can only hate her half.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: To see the pic of Risu's outfit and what MoMo looks like, just ask me for the link for them. I can't get them to save properly on this story.**

We were walking in the park when he stops and turns to me. "I love you Risu." He says. "I love you too Z…"

'MEOW!' I hear and woke up. "DAMNIT MAYONAKA! I ALMOST HAD HIS NAME!" '…meow?...' Mayonaka meowed as she tilted her head. "Remember the dream I keep having with that mysterious silver haired boy with gorgeous lilac eyes?" I asked. Mayonaka bowed her head signifying 'yes.' "I almost had his name and you WOKE ME!" I yelled. Mayonaka let one ear down as a sorry. "Wait, is today rent day?" I asked looking at the clock. Mayonaka nodded. "Well Naka, time to go." I said as I packed what little items my sister and I had and changed from my red and black silk pajamas into my black dress and knee high boots. Mayonaka clung to my back as I jumped out of the window.

As we land Mayonaka jumps down and runs ahead. 'Meow!' she said as she moved around the corner telling me the coast was clear. We ran to the park to get away from the landlord. When there, I stop and let Mayonaka climb on my shoulder. I started to walk to my sister's school to tell her the bad news.

She was still in class so I went to the restroom to put up my hair. I brushed the long black hair that was to my feet and put the top half up into a bun using daggers to hold it up. I left the bottom half down to the middle of my back and my blood red, shoulder length bangs in my face as I parted them. "Miss, a student tells me you brought dagg…" A teacher said as she walked in seeing the daggers in my hair. "Miss there are no weapons permitted on school grounds." She said cautiously eyeing me. "Ok. I'll wait for my sister off school grounds. Could you tell her to meet me at the park?" I asked smiling. "Sure. Who's your sister?" she asked. "Kagayaku MoMo. Arigatou!" I said as I bowed and walked out.

"K, Naka, you are on a mission now… Get me some fish to cook up for us tonight K?" I tell Mayonaka. She meows and walks off. I look to my left and see my sister walk up. "MoMo!" I yelled waving her over. "Why do you have all our stuff?" She asked walking up and placing a hand on her hip. "Well, I was told that we had to move out… The landlord doesn't like me much so he said to leave." I said to her. "How many more land owners are gonna hate you? What do you do to them?" She asked. "Not sure." I said as she sat down.

"So now where are we gonna go? It's too dangerous to be out during night now…" MoMo said with a worried face. I contemplated that idea for a few minutes until I sprung up. "Don't worry. I'll find a place for you to stay!" I said with confidence. "Do you still have your gun?" I asked. "Yes but what about you?" She asked. "Don't worry about me I have weapons along my person everywhere. Stay here I'll be back." I said running to search for a place for the night. "I meant where are you gonna stay?" MoMo murmured to herself as she started to do her homework.

After a few hours, I found someone. "Sure we'll allow her to stay for the night. Do you want to as well?" A woman said looking slightly worried. "Arigatou! But that's ok. I think my sister is all I need to burden you with. I'll be fine." I say with a smile and walked away to get my sister.

While walking away, "AHHHHHHH!" _BANG_ is all I hear. "MOMO!" I yelled running to the park. When the place I left her was in sight I see someone with their head on my sisters neck and blood trickling down. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yell throwing one of the daggers from my hair at him and hit him in the shoulder. I came up and he lunged at me. I used the other daggers and stabbed him over and over again until he turned to dust. "Vampire!" I said as I moved to my sister who was bleeding badly.

"MoMo. Don't worry I'll take you to the nearest hospital." I said as I tried to pick her up. "No! _*cough*_ I've lost too much blood. The nearest hospital is in the next town…" MoMo started to say. Tears started forming in my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean I'll die on the way. Please… kill me now." She said weakly. "MoMo, I can't do that!" I said as I started to cry. "Please…" She begged. I hugged her tightly crying. "Ok…" I choked out. I took out her black ribbon in her hair and stabbed her in the heart. After that, I dug the dagger deep in my vein on my left arm and cradled her next to me and waited to die with her.

*Akatsuki Kain POV*

"Hanabusa, do you smell that?" I asked walking to kill the level E that was in town today. "Ya… it smells good." My cousin replied as we walked in the direction of the scent. We came up to see two girls and a pile of dust. "Are you hurt" Hanabusa asked walking over and turning the girls. One was bleeding from the veins on her arm while the other was dead with a bite wound and a stab to the heart. "Hanabusa what are you doing?" I asked as he tried freezing the elder girl's arm. "She's still alive. I feel like I have to help her." He answered. I nodded and picked her up. "We'll take her to headmaster Cross. He'll do something with her." I said as we started walking back to Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Back to my POV*

I woke up to see a white ceiling. "Good your awake… Tsumibukai Musume." I hear from my right ear. "Who are you? Where the HELL am I?" I said trying to get up. I was restrained. "I am headmaster cross. You were brought here by Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. You were almost dead." He said trying to be nice. "I WANTED TO DIE!" I yelled at him. "Why?" He asked. "I have nothing… No one left. Except… WHERE'S MAYONAKA?" I yelled. "The girl?" He asked. "…No that was Kagayaku MoMo… my younger sister… Where's my cat?" I asked. "What happened to your sister?" He asked. "So you want the story? She was sucked almost dry by that damn vampire. I got pissed, killed him then her after she begged me to kill her… Now where's my cat?" I said. "MEOW!" I hear outside the window. "MAYONAKA CLIMB!" I yelled out the window. A minute later Mayonaka was sitting on the window sill and pawing at the window. "Please let my cat in." I said. Headmaster Cross opened the window and Mayonaka came in and dropped a fish on the ground. She jumped on me and curled up. "Tsumibukai…" Cross started to say. "My name is Kodokuna Risu." I said to him. "I hate the name my parents gave me. To make it short call me Risu." "Ok… Risu… why is there a dead fish on my infirmary floor?" he asked. "oh… I asked Naka to find food for us tonight." I said patting her.

Headmaster Cross un-restrained me after I regained the blood that was lost. "Well thanks for making me live." I said putting my sister's ribbon around my neck as a choker when I realized I was wearing a school uniform. "What the hell is this?" I asked pointing at my clothes. "Your clothes had blood all over them so my daughter let you borrow her uniform." Cross said. "I'll return it tomorrow after I buy new clothes. But can I have my old ones?" I asked. "Sure… where are you gonna go?" Cross asked. "I don't know. Probably a park or field." I answered taking my clothes. "What about your home?" He asked. "I haven't been home in 10 years. I don't intend to go back." I said. "why don't you stay here?" He asked. "Thanks but no. I don't want to be a burden." I said starting to walk out. "Please… you won't be a burden…" I hear out of the door a brown haired girl walked in. She was only a year older than MoMo. "Please stay. You shouldn't be out at night. Especially after what happened." She pleaded. I started to cry. "Ok…" I said and smiled at her.

"Now I'm gonna contact Hokoru Musuko…" the headmaster started as he picked up the phone. "NO DON'T!" I yelled ripping the cord out of the wall. "why not?" he asked. "WHY CONTACT HIM! TO TELL HIM WHERE I AM OR WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMO! IF HE CARED HE WOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR US WHEN WE RAN AWAY 10 YEARS AGO!" I yelled shaking from anger. "Why did you run?" he asked putting the phone down. "He was abusive towards me just like my parents were. They died after MoMo was born. She ran because she wanted to stay with me…" I said crying. "Ok. I won't contact him… Yuki take her to the guest room please." He said. Yuki led me into the room. "Will you be ok?" She asked looking into my eyes. "Ya why?" I asked. "Your eyes are a crimson red… like a…" She started. "Vampire… well I'm not one. My eyes have always shown this color during the night." I answered. "ok. I'm going to go to bed now have a… better night." She said walking out. "Thanks." I said quietly as she left.

I looked out the window thinking of what to do with the blood stained clothes. "Mayonaka, do you have an idea for my clothes?" I asked my cat. She meowed as she looked out the window to an open field. "Ok, that'll work I guess." I said opening the window and jumping out with my old clothes and Mayonaka.

I walked far into the field, laid out the clothes and I lit them on fire. As they burned, I thought of what my next step would be. The person I was trying to take care of was now gone. I felt very lost. "Grrrrr…" I hear Mayonaka growl and I turned around. "You shouldn't be out right now it's passed curfew for day class students." I hear in a cold voice before I see the person in front of me. "I don't go to school here." I said turning back around watching the rest of my clothes burn. "Then why are you wearing a Day class uniform?" He asked coldly. "Because mine are burning at the moment. I'm borrowing these from Cross' daughter till I buy new clothes tomorrow." I told him. "What was wrong with those clothes?" he asked. "For someone so cold you ask a hell of a lot of questions. They had my sister's blood on them when I killed her after losing almost all of her blood by a vampire. That good enough?" I said. "Humph… you might wanna be extra careful here then." He huffed turning around. "Because the night class is full of vampires? Or because you are one?" I asked turning around and walking back to the guest room.

"How did you know?" He asked shocked. "Night class… who the hell would go to school during the night time? You… you reek of vampire. It's hard to forget the scent of the beasts when one of them killed your only thing keeping you alive." I answered as Mayonaka climbed to my shoulder and meowed. I climbed back through my window and decided to take a shower and wash the rest of the blood out of my hair. I then went to bed and tried to sleep.

"Why did you run Musume?" My brother asked me. _SLAP._ "You know you killed MoMo!" He said. _SLAP_. He was hitting me and saying it was my fault. It wasn't… It wasn't…


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOO!" I yelled jumping up. It was 6:00 A.M. and I woke from a nightmare. I let out a sigh as I got up and did my hair. I had to go clothes 'shopping' today. I sighed again. "Ready Naka?" I asked as we strolled out of the room. I ran into Headmaster Cross. "Oh Good morning Risu." He greeted with a mischievous smile. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" he asked. "Shopping… why?" I asked. "I was wondering if Yuki could tag along." He said. "I don't think she would like my style of shopping." I smiled trying to persuade him to let me go alone. "Please…" he begged. I let him beg for a good hour before agreeing.

Yuki stretched her arms up and said, "It's been a while since I went into town. I'm so excited!" I couldn't help but smile. "What?" She asked. "You act just like MoMo did." I said. Suddenly I felt a presence behind us. I spun around and held a dagger to the man's neck. It was the same guy from the bonfire. "Why are you following us?" I asked coldly. "I'm not following you. I'm following Yuki." He answered in the same tone. "What for Zero?" Yuki asked cautious about the dagger. "There may be a level E out there." He said. "So you gonna hunt with him _vampire_!" I spat. "Risu quit he's a good person." She said. "No vampire is good. NONE!" I said. "He smells just like the one who killed MoMo! He should join them." I said. "STOP!" Yuki yelled. I looked at her. "ZERO DIDN'T ASK TO BECOME ONE! HE HATES THEM AS MUCH AS YOU!" She yelled at me. "Did he lose someone?" I asked coldly. "Yes." He answered for himself. "My whole family actually." I lowered my dagger. "Humph!" I huffed as I started walking. "I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention…" I said turning around. They both looked puzzled. I bowed. "I apologize for snapping judgment and for worrying you. Gomen…" I said and stood up and kept walking. Yuki smiled and Zero nodded and we went into town.

"Hey Naka, how do you feel about an apple?" I asked Mayonaka. She happily meowed and jumped off my shoulder and ran ahead. "Strange cat…" Yuki said. A child was running up to us and bumped into Zero. "I'm Sorry Mister." He quickly said and ran off. "That was weird." Zero said. I thought for a second. "Hey Zero, check for your wallet." I said "Why?" He asked while checking. "IT'S GONE!" He yelled angrily. "Yep!" I said running down the left alley way. I reached the end and caught the boy. "Now little one…" I said calmly. "give this man his wallet back and I'll give you an apple." "I probably just left it at the academy." "Shut up Zero trust me. Hand him his wallet." I said. "I… I don't' have it miss…" he said. I pulled him into the alley. "Now listen to me you little shit we've been through this before when you took my sister's wallet and you know how mean I can get now GIVE HIM IS DAMN WALLET!" I yelled and the kid threw the wallet at Zero. "Good boy!" I smiled and said. "Meow." "Here's an apple." Mayonaka hissed as I took her apple from her. "Shhhh… we have to reward the child for giving back the wallet." Mayonaka turned around in a huff. "Thank you miss. I won't bug you again." He said trying to turn around. "Hold on!" I said grabbing him again. "Give me back my dagger." He handed it to me and ran off.

"How did you know he stole Zero's wallet Risu?" Yuki asked. "As he ran up he had a slight gleam in his eye saying he was up to something." I answered. "I am able to read eyes very well." I finished and walked out of the alley. "Risu… how did your cat get that apple?" Zero asked. "Ummm… I put a dollar in her collar." I said trying to rush away. "Risu… your cat doesn't have a collar." Yuki said. "That's because the sales person took it." I said. "She didn't have one when we left the Academy either." Zero said glaring at me. "Fine… my cat's a thief…" I said. "ONLY ON YOUR COMMAND!" Zero yelled. "Why do you have your cat steal things Risu?" Yuki asked. "To make a long story short… No one would hire a 7 year old. Girl." I said shrugging. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked "At the moment, I don't want to talk about my past." I said walking into the first store I saw clothes in. "GET OUT OF THIS STORE!" yelled the owner walking up to me. "I haven't stolen anything." I calmly said. "Last week you wrecked this store now MOVE!" He said and pushed me out.

"So you don't have any way to get yourself clothes?" Zero asked coming out of the store with Yuki. "Well now that I can't provide a distraction for Mayonaka to take them no…" I said. "You had your cat steal your clothes?" Yuki asked in disbelief. "Yep. How do you think I got that dress?" I asked. We went to all the clothing stores in town but I wasn't allowed in any of them. "How are you gonna get clothes now?" Yuki asked. "Hmm… I'm not sure I guess I could disguise myself…" I contemplated. "Just tell me your size and I'll get them." Zero said. "Aww how sweet. No one is allowed to know my size. Well Yuki does. I fit her uniform well." I said. "What do you feel more comfortable wearing?" Yuki asked. "Naka can show you." I said as Mayonaka stuck her nose up. "Mayonaka… please!" I begged. "I'll make you tuna." I said. She perked her ears up and walked in the store to get my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: To see what Musuko looks like, just ask me for the link.**

What seemed like an hour later, they came out. "Your cat picks out the weirdest clothes in the world." Zero said throwing the bag at me. "Zero! I thought they were cute." Yuki said. "I hope you weren't trying to make me look bad Mayonaka." I said. Mayonaka shook her head. "If you are that tuna surprise won't be that desirable." I finished. She shook her head furiously.

"Miss." We hear down the street. It was the woman that was gonna allow my sister to stay at her place. "Oh hello ma'am." I say bowing to greet her. "You didn't come back with your sister last night. I hope everything was ok." She said. Zero and Yuki looked worried about how I would react. "Oh yes we were fine. One of her friends from school offered her to stay so they could study together. But thank you. Sorry for making you worry." I say smiling and bowing again. "Well as long as you girls are ok. Have a good day." She said. "Thank you. You have a good day as well." I said and walked down the street. "why didn't you tell her the truth?" Yuki asked. "Why worry someone you're only gonna see one time? This way she won't think about it and remain herself." I said hiding my frown. "Well, we should head back. The headmaster is probably wondering what's taking us so long." Zero said trying to change the subject. "Yeah." I said and we started walking to the Academy.

We were at the edge of the town when I froze in my tracks. "What's wrong Risu?" Yuki asked. "M… My… My brother…" I stuttered. Zero and Yuki looked over and see a man with black hair, white shirt, and black pants turn around. "Musume… It's been a long time." He said. "STAY AWAY MUSUKO!" I yell at him. "Musume?" Yuki and Zero ask in confusion. "Come now sister, we're going home." He said running at me. "NO!" I yelled and ran in the other direction. "Risu!" Zero and Yuki yelled as they too ran after me.

I ran into an alley and climbed a fire escape. "Meow" I hear. It was a white cat on the fire escape. "Neko, two others are following. Tell them where I am." I say to it and it went away. "You know up is not always a good option for running away." My brother yelled to me following my climb up. I go on the roof. What was I thinking? I was trapped. "So Musume, where's MoMo?" He asked as he reached the top. "Why do you care?" I asked as I backed to the edge. "I heard a gunshot last night while I was staying at a hotel here. It sounded like mother's gun that MoMo took when you left." He finished. "She died." I said. "WHAT!" He yelled anger in his eyes as he approached me. "She was killed by a vampire." I said. "Serves you right for running away." He said while raising his hand to hit me. I slipped and started to fall off the edge. I caught and held onto the edge. "Well, since you loved her enough to take her and let her die, yo should love her enough to join her." I was struggling to hold on. "If I left her, you would have killed her." I said. "RISU!" I hear Zero and Yuki yell. Zero was starting to run up the fire escape when Yuki yelled, "ZERO HE'S STEPPING ON HER!" He came back down as I was kicked off the ledge. I refused to secream. I didn't want to give my brother that satisfaction. So I closed my eyes and fell. I was awaiting impact with the ground when I hear "Ooff…" I fell on Zero. "Good catch Zero!" Yuki said as police showed up. "Well, well, well… if it isn't Tsumibukai Musume. You're under arrest for the abduction of your sister Kagayaku MoMo." They said as I sat up shaking, shocked from the fall. "IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE SHE WAS KICKED OFF THE EDGE…" Yuki started yelling. "Stop…" I said, my voice shaking. "If she goes I want the person who tried to kill her arrested as well. That way you still serve justice." Zero said. "That won't happen." I said. "WHY THE HELL NOT!" He yelled. "Because my brother is Hokoru Musuko. He owns almost everything. I said trying to stand. "It seems my legs are broken. I can't get into the car without help." I said. "Young man, help her." The officer said. "I refuse if he won't be arrested." Zero said. "Same goes for me." Yuki told them. "Very well!" the officer said to them as he walked to me. "Come near me and I'll break your legs. Just tell me where your car is." I said. "Just outside the alley." The officer said.

"Very well. I'll be there in a minute." I said. "We can't let you out of our site. In case you try to flee." The officer said. "My legs are broken. How the hell am I going to 'flee'?" I asked. "How are you getting to the car?" he asked. "Like this." I said and grabbed my legs and crossed them while crying out in pain. "MAYONAKA!" I yelled. Mayonaka came around the corner. "Go back with Yuki and Zero ok?" I asked and she bowed. I lifted my lower body and used my hands to walk myself to the car. "How can you do that?" Yuki asked. "Sadly, this is not the first time both my legs were broken." I answered as I inched my way to the car. "Why are you determined to go to jail?" Zero asked. "Because I kidnapped my sister. I need to answer to it." I said. Zero picked me up and carried me to the car. "I'll tell the headmaster. He might be able to do something about this." He said as he set me in the car. "I'm not too worried. Don't let any harm come to my cat." I said. "Is that cat all you are about?" Zero asked. "She's all I have." "No. You have us!" Yuki said walking up. "Ok time to go." The police officer said as he slowly drove away. Yuki's words kept echoing in my head: "You have us!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss, do you know why we brought you here?" The chief asked. "To the police station? Yeah. I kidnapped my sister. But the interrogation room? No. But you were nice enough to get me a wheelchair so good for you." I said clapping at the chief. "I'm sure you're aware that your sister is dead? You were brought here…" He started. "Because you think I did it? Well, I was looking for a place for her to stay last night. I left her waiting on the park bench and when I came back she had lost extreme amounts of blood." I said. "From what?" He asked. "From a bite wound." "An animal?" "I'm not sure but we were too far from hospital care. She would have bled out." I said. "You know she had a stab wound?" The chief asked. "Caught that did you? I stabbed her." I said. "WHY!" "Like I was saying, we were too far away from care. She knew she was gonna die so she wanted it to be quick and pointless." I finished. "I don't suppose you have proof she said this?" he asked. "What should I have done? Record her begging me to kill her? Tell me chief, would you record your only family begging for you to kill them?" I asked. He got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back momentarily." He said. "Please take your time chief. And while you're out could you bring me papers so I can change my name?" "Why?" "I am no one's daughter anymore. 'Sinful daughter' is not a name I want any longer." I said. "Maybe." He said.

*Meanwhile: At the Academy*

*Zero's POV*

We've been looking for the headmaster for an hour now. He is doing rounds for the disciplinary committee in mine and Yuki's absence. "HEADMASTER!" Yuki yelled as she started to cry. "Why are you crying?" I asked holding my arm. "Zero… Risu was taken to the station! How can she deal with that right now?" She answered. "…(sniff)… What happened to your arm?" She asked now concerned for me. "Risu broke it when she fell on me." I answered snapping it into place. "YUKI… ZERO… WELCOME!" Headmaster cross yelled walking up with Hanabusa Akatsuki and Kaname. "Why is Yuki crying?" Kaname asked glaring at me. "RISU'S BEEN ARRESTED!" Yuki yelled out. "why?" Cross asked calmly. "She apparently kidnapped her sister." I answered. "YOU LET THEM ARREST HER!" Hanabusa yelled. "First, why do you care? And second…" I started. "…(sniff)… if Zero didn't help her into the care she was gonna try to go… (sniff)… on her own." Yuki said more calmly. "What do you mean help?" Cross asked. "That's what we need to discuss…" I said walking in the building to the headmasters office.

~Few Minutes Later~

"So, she kidnapped her sister, lived on her own for 10 years, kills her sister, tries to kill herself, comes here, goes shopping, runs into her brother, gets pushed off a building, breaks her legs, and gets arrested?" Cross asked. "Sounds about it." Akatsuki said. "Now what do we do?" I asked. "You seem to care a lot Zero… Who knew you weren't always so… cold." Kaname calmly said. "WE HAVE TO HET HER OUT!" Yuki and Hanabusa yelled. "I'll see what I can do." Cross said. "Why don't you adopt her?" Kaname asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because she'll have shelter. Plus Yuki seems to have a bond with her already." "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Cross said. 'As long as she's out of there I'm fine.' I thought.

*Interrogation Room*

*My POV*

The chief walked back into the room. "Welcome back chief." I said attempting to walk around. "What are you doing your legs are broke." He said as he sat down. "I snapped them back into place. The only way to get better is to retrain them. So how many years have I got?" I asked calmly. "None." "Why?" "Because you have just been adopted by someone slightly higher than your brother." He explained. "Who would adopt me?" I asked. "That's what I said. A man named Kaien Cross. He's here now." The chief said as the door opened. "DAUGHTER!" Kaien said as he came in. "…ok so if I don't go how many years?" I asked. "Hey… that's… hurtful… Yuki wanted this so I agreed." He said smiling. "Fine! Don't expect me to call you father." I said.

"Fair enough… Do you need something else?" He asked. "I wanted the papers to change my name from Tsumibukai Musume to Kodokuna Risu." I said. "Already done. Your new father did that just before coming here… Risu." The chief said. "Cool. Thank you for the wonderful time here." I said smiling and limping out. "You could use the wheelchair." The chief said. "Nope. Got to get use to walking again." I finished while shutting the door. I was brought back to the academy. I decided to retire to my room and think about the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To see what Risu looks like now, contact me for the link.**

*Next Day*

I woke up feeling eyes on me. "What do you want/" I asked. "YAY YOU'RE OK!" Yuki yelled as she jumped on me. "OWWW… I think you re-broke my legs." I say sitting up. I checked them. "Good. You didn't." I said looking around. "These people are?..." I asked. "Oh, this is Kaname Kuran, President of the Night class… and Takuma Ichijo, vice president of the night class, and Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou, the ones who brought you here the first time, members of the night class, and Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, and Seiren. Also members from the night class." Yuki introduced. "And you brought a bunch of vampires in my room because…?" "Well…" Yuki started. "We came to welcome you to Cross Academy." Hanabusa said. "Oh… thanks." I said very cautiously. "May we know your name?" Kaname asked. "…sure. Kodokuna Risu…" I said. "Lonely Squirrel huh? Why?" Akatsuki asked. "Does it matter? It's her name." Zero said. "Oh hi Zero. Why did you come?" I asked smiling. "Dropping off your cat and clothes… plus Yuki dragged me." He answered. "YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OK!" She yelled. I cringed. "Yuki… please… yelling… The fall gave me a headache that your father and the chief made worse." I said. "Oh. Sorry." "MEOW!" _SWAT _"NO! My head hurts and if you meow it will make it hurt more… Do you want that Mayonaka?" I asked. Mayonaka shook her head and went out the window. "Jeez!" I said. "do you guys mind I have to take a shower." I said getting up and again limping to the bathroom. "Not at all. We should head back to the dorm anyway." Kaname said as they left. "Do you need help?" Yuki asked. "No I'm fine… Just got to get use to walking again." I said as I balanced to the bathroom. "See you later… Oh your clothes are in the closet." Zero said as he left. "I think Zero likes you." Yuki said smiling. "…huh… doubtful." I said letting my hair out. "WOW… You have such long hair." Yuki said. "Yep… MoMo wouldn't let me cut it… she liked it long. I'll see you in a bit." I said smiling at her. "Ok." She said and left.

After my shower I realized I forgot my towel. "…damn… MAYONAKA!" I yelled. 'Meow'. "Get Yuki for me. Interrupt class if you have to but I need a towel." I said. 'Meow' was all I heard as she walked away.

*Classroom*

*Zero POV*

'Well Yuki's asleep.' I thought looking over at her. 'She's not gonna pass like that…' I looked out the window and see Mayonaka. 'What now?' I got up and walked to the window. "Zero! Sit down." Yagari sensei said. "The headmaster needs me." I said as I opened the window and picked up the cat. "What's with the cat?" he asked. "that's Risu's cat." Yuki said. "Well Cross. Nice of you to join us, now do this problem on the board." Yagari said. "Go Zero before I make you do one." I walked out and Mayonaka jumped down. "I assume Risu sent you?" I asked. She looked in the classroom at Yuki. "Well, she's busy so I am your last option." I said and she took me to Risu's room.

*My POV*

'Meow.' "Oh good. Yuki… as much as I hate to say this it seems I left my towel on the bed. Could you hand it to me?" I asked sticking my hand out the door. I felt the towel and took it in. "Thank you." I said as I wrapped myself with it. After covering myself with the towel I walked out of the bathroom. "So what class were you in… Hi Zero!" I said as I realized it was Zero. "You got me for a towel?" He asked. "No I sent Mayonaka to get Yuki for the towel." I said looking at Mayonaka. "Well Yuki was sleeping then she had to do a problem on the board." "Oh. So what class?" I asked walking into the closet to find my clothes. "Arithmetic…" He said turning so I would have more privacy than a closet curtain and towel. When I walked out of the closet, I asked, "How does it look? Did she pick out good clothes?" Zero turned and saw me in a black halter top over a grey butterfly tank top, Black and red checkered skirt, black fishnet stockings and red tie. "I'll take your stunning silence as an 'I look good.'" I said ready to laugh. "Shouldn't you bee changing into a uniform?" He asked looking away again. "No… I hate uniforms. I just got to do my hair and add a couple things then It'll suite me just fine. Thanks for the towel." I said smiling as I started to brush my hair. "Yeah… I should get to class…" He said about to walk out. "You might want to wash your face first to get rid of that blush." He walked out.

To go with my outfit, I put on a black mini-coat, some chain belts, an elbow length glove on my left arm with red lace and a motorcycle glove on my right hand. "And now for my final touch…" I said as I tied my sisters hair ribbon around my neck as a choker. After I did my hair, I went to the headmasters office to find out a wondrous surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

*HM Office*

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I yelled. "But that would be fair for you to stay here as well." Kaien said. "If I wanted to go to school, I would have done so YEARS BEFORE NOW!" I yelled. "Please! You don't have to wear a uniform…" he said after the 30 minute argument. "…FINE!..." I said. "YAY… Your next class starts… well it's in session… Hope you have a good day." He said as he pushed me out of the room. (sigh) I walked to class.

"Is this the Ethics class?" I asked walking in. "Yes and who are you?" the sensei asked. "A new student." I said walking up and taking an empty seat next to Zero." Get down here and introduce yourself." Sensei commanded. "No!" I said in return. Everyone looked at me. They were whispering to each other. "Why isn't she wearing a uniform?" "Is she related to Zero?" "She's scary." I said. Get down here and introduce yourself!" Sensei said. "I heard you… I said No!" I replied. He walked up and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" He demanded. Zero was going to get up but I spoke first. "Get your hand off me hunter." I said it low so no one heard me say hunter. "What was that?" He asked. "I said GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" "What if I don't?" "I'll stab your other eye out of your skull. Just because you think you can go around commanding people…" I was starting to get out of my chair and into his face. "and have all them listen to you because you look so damn intimidating with that eye patch and the gun you walk around with does NOT mean I have to listen. If they would like to know me fine, I am Kodokuna Risu. But as for being here, believe me I'd rather pass." I said jerking my arm away and walked to the window. "The door's over there." The sensei said. I jumped on a tree outside the window. "She should be on the disciplinary committee." Sensei smiled as I climbed down the tree and walked away.

I walked out to a field when I started to hear horses. I looked to see a barn. I walked over and saw that a horse was acting violent. "Stay away miss, that horse doesn't like people… She use to but something's been wrong with her." The owner of the horses said. "May I please try to calm her? Animals seem to take to me well." I said. "Sure but don't get hurt. Her name is Kurami. The other one is White Lilly. She only seems to like one other person besides me."

I walked up to the stall of Kurami's. "Shhhh… Kurami, I'm Risu… a friend." Right away she calmed more. "Can I come in there with you?" She bowed and I started to climb over. The owner came over. "Be careful." He said. I walked in. "Can I pet you?" I asked. She nuzzled my hand. "Good girl." I said stroking her nose and mane. "What's wrong? Will you show me?" She bowed again and started to turn. "You should get out Risu." Someone said. I looked over to see Zero. "No. She's showing me what's wrong."

She turned so her side was to me and moved her nose to her stomach. "Can I feel?" I asked as I came closer. She again bowed and I felt her stomach. "She was being protective. She's pregnant." I said as I closed my eyes and felt along her stomach. "Really?" Zero and the owner asked. "Yeah. I feel the foul. Here." I said as I moved my hand over the foul. "Can they feel? They won't hurt you." I asked. She moved with me outside. "Feel here." I said directing them. "Wow, that's cool." The owner said. "How long do you think it's been pregnant for?" Zero asked. "Not sure. Kurami, can you tap how many months you've been this way?" _tap. Tap. Tap._ "Three?" She nodded. "So she has 8 months to go." I said smiling. "How do you do that?" Zero asked. "I'm not sure… I've always been this way with animals. Just like I can read eyes." "You can't read a whole person's life through their eyes." Zero said. "Not their life but their feelings." "Then read mine." He said. "Fine, let me put Kurami back." I said as I led her back to her stall.

Zero and I were walking back to the academy. "There you guys are!" WE hear as Yuki ran up to us. "Hey Yuki, can I read your eyes?" I asked. "Sure why?" "An experiment." I said as I walked over to a tree and sat down with Yuki. Zero also sat down with us. "At the moment you seem really happy." I said looking into her brown eyes. "Zero, you need to say words that may trigger different reaction in her eyes. For example, class…" I gazed into Yuki's eyes as they gave a sleepy sense to them. "Yuki's eyes tell me she's always tired in class." I finished. "WOW That's right." Yuki said. "Of course… you always sleep in class." Zero said. "Which is why _you_ need to say words that will change emotion without people knowing what she feels. Begin." I finished. "Vampires." Zero said. "Confusion. Her eyes show a softness towards them but they also show fear… like she was traumatized when she was little." "Childhood." "Happy… blank… sadness…" "Umm… Kaname…" Zero said knowing what the answer would be. "Love." I said. "I want to try one now… Zero." Zero looked at Yuki as she was in a relaxed state, like she was hypnotized. "Worry." I finished. "That's it. Thanks Yuki." I said smiling. "Ok. Did the experiment work?" Yuki asked. "Yuki, do you remember it at all?" Zero asked. "Ummm… Not really. I looked at your eyes, Risu, and kind of zoned out." She said. "That happens. I'm not sure why. Don't worry, I didn't ask anything embarrassing. However, when I asked about childhood you had kind of a blank look. Do you remember it?" I asked. "Not before her age 5." She said. "Oh. Ok." I said and smiled at her. "Read mine." Zero said. "I don't want to." I said standing up. "Why not?" he asked. "Because if I do, I'll ask you why you feel that way. You have a deep look that has seen many bad things. You don't look like you'll want to talk about them. So, I'm not going to read your eyes until you are more comfortable with me." I said smiling. "Ok." He said and started walking with Yuki." We have to go on duty to keep the fan girls away from the night class." Yuki said. "Ok. I'll catch you later." I said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked to the moon dorms to see what Yuki meant about fan girls… "IDOL WE LOVE YOU!" "WILD GO OUT WITH ME!" "ICHIJO!"… "oh. My. God." Was all I could say. They started pushing past Yuki and was about to trample her. "HEY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK!" I yelled. They jumped back cowering. "Wow… thanks." Yuki said. "Hey you're not a prefect… We don't _have_ to listen to you!" A girl said. "Do you _really_ wanna test what will happen if you don't?" I asked. The girl shut up and stayed where she was. Just then I felt arms sliding around my waist.

"Hey there cutie!" I hear. "WHY IS IDOL HUGGING HER!" The fan girls screamed. He let go and started walking away getting a glare from Zero. "Ha-na-bu-sa!" I said seductively while walking toward him. "Oh… Yes?" He asked smiling. "you were one of the ones that brought me here right?" I asked now pressed against him tugging his tie to get him closer so I could whisper in his ear. Everyone just stared with wonder on their faces, Zero with a glare. "Why, yes!" He said while lowering so I could whisper. "then I'll give you a warning…" I started sweetly. Then my words turned to venom. "Grab me like that again or call me cutie or anything of that variant, and I'll be wearing your pretty blue eyes as earrings by the next day. Got it?" I asked. "Y…yes Risu." He stuttered. "Good." I let go. "Have a good day everyone." I said while I smiled and walked away. They all turned to look at the horrified Aidou. "What happened?" Kain asked. "She'll wear my eyes for jewelry…" He said staring after me.

*My Room*

'Meow!' "Hey Naka. How was your day?" I asked Mayonaka. She laid her head down on the bed. "I see…" I said gathering things to take a shower. _Knock knock_. "Come in." I said. "you seem to handle the night class well." Kaien said as he walked into my room followed by Yuki and Zero. "Yeah. I don't like being hugged or being called cutie by a man whore." I stated as I let my hair out and started taking off my extra accessories. "Yagari suggested you being on the disciplinary committee." Cross said. "I think I'll pass." "Please? It would help Zero and I a lot!" Yuki begged. "…fine…" I said as I brushed my hair. "what did you say to Hanabusa? He looked horrified." Zero asked. "I said I would wear his eyes as jewelry if he did that again." I said. "They are a pretty blue…" I started to think. They laughed. "Why is your hair so long?" Zero asked. "Oh… MoMo never let me cut it. It was basically our shelter." I said wrapping in it. "Oh… sorry." Zero said looking down. "YOU HAVE LOVELY HAIR!" The headmaster yelled. 'MEOW!' "Shut up you grouch." I told Mayonaka as she woke and hissed. "Oh right… Headmaster, do you have tuna?" I asked. "Yes why?" "Mayonaka picked out really good clothes and she needs to be rewarded." I said smiling. "Yep. But she already took it." Cross said looking at the tuna on the counter. "I'll lecture her later… if you'll excuse me though, I'm gonna take a shower." I said. "Good night." They all said and walked out.

After my shower, I dressed in my pajama shorts and my black sports bra. I opened my window and sat on the window sill. Mayonaka curled on my lap and we both were looking at the stars. "Do you like it here Naka?" I asked. 'Meow.' She nodded looking like she was smiling. "I do too." I said. "Hey wanna go make a new friend?" 'Meow' "Well, let's go." I said jumping out of the window.

I started walking up to the stable and felt a very ominous feeling. I ran in and saw the horses acting frantic and Kurami on the ground. "Lilly, take Naka and find help." I said to the white horse as she jumped over the stall and bolted out. Kurami looked like someone chopped into her stomach. "Well… you smell… intoxicating." I hear as I was grabbed from behind. "Who's th…" I said as fangs dug in the back of my neck. "NO!" I screamed as I elbowed the person in the gut. "What's a level E doing in here?" I asked myself as I threw a dagger into his chest, turning him into dust. I knelt down trying to think of a way to calm the other horses down. I decided to sing 'every heart' and it calmed the horses and called other animals to me. 

*Zero's POV*

I had just started drifting off to sleep after an hour of thinking about Risu when I hear 'MEOW!' _scratch scratch _'MEOW!' I looked to my window and see Mayonaka frantically trying to claw her way into my room. I opened the window. "What is it Naka?" I asked as she jumped in and went to the bathroom. I looked out the window and saw Lilly. Mayonaka came out with medical supplies. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled as I got a shirt. I was gonna run out the door when Mayonaka went back to get more medical supplies. "THAT BAD!" I was now worried. I got all the medical supplies and went out with White Lilly. She took me to the stable where I smelt and saw, lots of blood.

*My POV*

"Risu… you're bleeding." Zero said rushing up to look at my wound. I pushed him away. "We need to help Kurami!" I said grabbing the medical supplies. "You need help too." Zero said trying to argue. "NO! SHE IS MY CONCERN!" I yelled starting to cry. Zero stopped trying to argue and helped me bandage Kurami. When she was all bandaged, Zero helped with my wound. "What happened?" Zero asked. "A level E came here." Kaname answered walking into the stall. "Why the hell are you here leech?" Zero demanded. "Just came here to see what the aroma was coming from. Now that I know… have a good day… Risu." Kaname said with a wicked smile as he walked away. "Something is gonna happen… and he knows what it is." I say. "What do you mean?" Zero asked. "His eyes… something is gonna happen. They scream wonder, and happy." "Oh… I really hate that guy… by the way… why were there so many animals here?" he asked. "I think it was when I was singing." I said laying in the hay next to Kurami and Zero. "Oh… why don't we…" He was saying.


	9. Chapter 9

*Zero's POV*

I was about to say we should head back to the dorms but when I looked over to Risu, she was sound asleep. I got up and headed to the headmaster's office to tell him what happened. "I know. Kaname told me." Cross said as I walked in. "Ok… I'm gonna go out there and keep watch." I said. As I was about to leave, I was stopped by Kaname. "What do you want leech?" I said. "You know, she's changing right? She doesn't know what she is. I hope you're prepared." He said as he walked away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I yelled as he ignored me. I went to my dorm and got blankets. When I went back to the stables, Risu was curled against Kurami wrapped in her hair. I covered her with one of the blankets as I sat next to her. I laid back and Mayonaka jumped on me and curled up. As I was about to doze off, Risu turned and curled to me. 'It's like they're in sync with each other.' I thought. I then went to sleep.

*My POV*

I felt the warmth of the sun as it started to rise. I woke up and saw the mess from the night before. I started to get water and food for Kurami so she didn't have to get up to feed. I checked her bandages and then started to clean the blood and ash off the barn floor. "…Risu… what are you doing?' Zero asked waking up. "I'm cleaning. The owner will be here soon. It's too much of a mess to leave." I answered starting to change the hay. "Let me do that… you should go wash, you're covered in blood." Zero said taking over. "By the way… nice outfit." He said chuckling to himself. I then realized I was in my shorts and bra. "Well sorry… I didn't know there was gonna be blood." I said smiling and walking away. "oh… thanks for the blanket." I said. "Yep." Zero replied as he was checking on Lilly and washing the blood off her and Kurami.

*Zero POV*

I watched as Risu walked away. 'I wonder if I should tell her what Kaname said… that leech.' I thought. I finished washing and brushing Lilly and Kurami when the owner came in. "What happened?" he asked looking at the bandages on Kurami. "She was attacked by wolves. Risu got me… we helped her but she may not be able to be ridden for a while." I explained. "What about the foul?" He asked concerned. "Risu would be able to tell you more about that. She is getting ready for class though." "ok. You should get going too. I'll take over from here." He said. "Sure thing." I picked up the blankets and went to get ready for class.

*My POV*

I went to my room and took a shower to wash the blood off me. When I got out I got ready for class. I was gonna be late anyway so I took my time. When I was walking to class I met up with Zero. "What did you tell the owner?" I asked. "That Kurami was attacked by wolves. He was asking about the foul…" Zero said. "Well you can't really tell until she gives birth. It will most likely be a still birth however." I finished as we reached the classroom door. We both walked in.

"Well nice of you to finally join us… Risu and Zero." Yagari sensei said as we took our seats. "There was a problem at the stables last night." Zero explained. "So that made you late this morning?" Yagari questioned. "Yes it did! Is there a problem?" I snapped. "No… no problem." Yagari said at my sudden attitude. The door opened. "By the way, we have a new assistant for the school. Please introduce yourself." Yagari said. "Good morning class. My name is Hokoru Musuko." He said wickedly smiling at me.

*Zero POV*

"…My name is Hokoru Musuko." As the new assistant introduced himself. I looked at Risu and see that she is terrified. This thing was her brother. Great. She got up and ran out of class. "I'll go fetch her." Hokoru said. "NO! I'll get her. As part of the disciplinary committee it is my job to make sure others are in class." I said walking out.

*My POV*

I got up and ran out of class and into the Headmaster's office. "Oh Risu… Just the person I wanted to see. The new assistant Yagari hired is sharing your room…" He started to explain why but I cut him off. "ARE YOU NUTTS!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confused. Zero walked in. "You know that the 'new assistant' is her brother right?" Zero asked the headmaster. "No… I had no clue. Yagari hired him. There's no other place to put him…" headmaster said. "Why didn't you suggest my room?" Zero asked. "He told me he didn't get along with other males…" Headmaster said. "AND THAT DIDN'T STRIKE YOU AS WEIRD!" I screamed. "Risu… There is nowhere else to put him…" Cross was starting to say. "NO! Bullshit! I'm not sleeping in the same room as him." I said walking out of the room. "Mayonaka what say you to some hard alcohol?" I said as I started walking to town with Mayonaka.


	10. Chapter 10

*Zero POV*

"Headmaster, allow her to stay in my dorm. Surely you're worried about her safety… I'll sleep in the stable if my tablets won't work and I become a risk." I said. "Trying to get a girl in your dorm huh, Zero?" Hanabusa said as he walked in behind me. "What do you want leech?" I asked coldly. I hated that guy. "I was called in by the headmaster. Who're you trying to bed?" He smiled. "Hanabusa…" Cross cut in before I was able to yell at him. "What is your connection to Risu? Do you know anything?" Headmaster Cross asked. "No. she scares me personally. I do feel as though it is my duty to protect her though." He stated. "Huh… well then on that note, help Zero pack her things and move them." Cross said sipping his tea. "Where will she be moved?" Hanabusa asked. I smiled. "To my dorm." "WHAT? NO I REFUSE!" He yelled. "Ok then she'll stay with her brother… the guy that tried to kill her." I said as I shrugged and walked toward her room. I opened the door and find none other than Hokoru rummaging through her things. "What do you think you're doing Hokoru?" I asked coldly. "Spending time in my room. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave." Hokoru answered as he walked towards me. His legs were then engulfed in ice as Hanabusa walked in. "We can't do that." Hanabusa said. "Why not?" Hokoru asked. "Because we were ordered to pack up Risu's stuff to mover her to a different dorm." I informed him as I snatched Risu's items out of his hands. "And where is she staying now?" He asked. "It doesn't matter. Where is she?" Hanabusa asked. "Don't know. Probably in town." He scoffed and Hanabusa ran out the door. 'Great now I have to pack her things.' I thought and started packing.

*Hanabusa POV*

As soon as I heard Risu was in town I had an impulse to rush after her. Which I did. I have no clue where to start searching. In the background I was hearing someone singing 'bumblebee.' I decided to follow it. "Oh… *hick* my bumble bee came to see me?" I hear. I turned around. "Risu?..."

*My POV*

I had taken the last drink of the bottle in my hand. "Oh… *hick* my bumblebee came to see me?" I asked stumbling out of the way of invisible traffic. "Risu, are you ok?" The blur said to me approaching. "*hick* of course." I said and stumbled again. The blur caught me before I fell. "Risu what's wrong with you?" He asked worried. "*hick* absolutely n…notin bumblebee. W…wadda you doing?" I slurred my answers to the blur I saw. "H…have you been drinking Risu?" The blur asked me worriedly. Naka walked up to the blur and pawed at his leg. "What is it Naka?" He asked my cat. "*hick* N….Naka wants *hick* you to take *hick* m…me home bumble…" I started to say then blacked out unconscious.

*Hanabusa POV*

As I saw Risu start to fall I quickly reached out and caught her. I then took the bottle from her hand and threw it away and picked her up and headed back toward the academy. While walking, we got stares from multiple people. "Where are you taking that girl kid?" One of the people asked me. "We're from Cross Academy. I'm taking her back there." I tried to explain. The person didn't believe me and tried to walk closer to me. "Please just leave us alone I have to get her back. As you can see she's tired." I tried to tell him. Mayonaka jumped over to me and climbed up my leg and sat on Risu's stomach. "See. If I was gonna hurt her, this cat would scratch my face off." I glared at the man and he backed off and I continued walking to the academy.

*At the Academy*

I walked up to the Headmasters office still carrying an unconscious Risu. "Headmaster. Where am I putting her?" I asked him. "What happened Hanabusa?" He asked looking seriously towards me. "I believe she drank too much Sir." I said. "Take her to Zero's room." He told me. "Do we have to take her into _his_ room?" I asked slightly angry. "Yes." He said just as Zero walked in. "Her stuff is there." He said then looked to me and glared. "What did you do?" He growled and started reaching for his gun. "I didn't do anything." I growled back at him as Risu started to move and Naka jumped down. "N…no. I d…didn't." She muttered and suddenly landed a punch to the side of my face. "Wh…what the hell was that for." I bellowed out as Zero caught her after I started to fall. Zero smirked slightly and walked out of the room with her. "I'm bringing her to the room." He said and shut the door after Naka followed out.

*Zero's POV*

As I was walking down the hall with Risu, Hokoru was leaning on the wall waiting. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister." He said and started walking closer. "Stay back. Leave her alone." I warned. "I won't do anything to her right now. Don't worry. I have other plans for her." He said walking past us and laughing evilly. I scoffed and continued walking to the room. When I got there I set her on her bed. A knock came lightly. "Zero, is Risu ok? I'm coming in." Yuki walked in and walked toward Risu's bed. "Is she ok Zero?" She asked. "I think so. Hanabusa said she drank too much." I growled at the mention of the blood suckers name. "Zero, can I change her to night clothes? Those are soaked in alcohol." She asked. "Ya." I said and walked out while Yuki changed her. "It's ok now Zero." She said and I came back in. "Will you be ok with her in here Zero?" She asked me. "I think so. I do not need to feed right now so it shouldn't be a problem. If it is I'll just go out to the barn and sleep with Lilly." I told her. She nodded and said goodnight and left. I changed in the closet in case Risu woke up and lay on the covers of my own bed. "N…nnrrrg." I heard and looked over to Risu's bed. She was tossing and turning. When she rolled to face my bed on the opposite side of the room I saw tears coming from her eyes. Then she shot out of bed screaming.


End file.
